Tempted
by MakoHeadrush
Summary: Genesis & Sephiroth have been going back and forth at each other and the tension between the two is growing. Angeal tires of being the fifth wheel and playing peacemaker, and implores Genesis to settle things with Sephiroth. Meanwhile, Genesis wonders if the silver-haired general shares the same feelings he does. Two-shot, chapter two will show Sephiroth's POV. Gen/Seph pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Genesis and Sephiroth have been going back and forth at each other in the VR training room, and the tension between the two is growing. Angeal tires of being the fifth wheel and playing peacemaker, and implores Genesis to settle things with Sephiroth. Meanwhile, Genesis wonders if the silver-haired general shares the same feelings he does. Likely to be a two-shot, chapter two will show Sephiroth's POV.**

**Usual Disclaimer: Don't own FF or any of the characters, wish I did. This is written for fun and not profit.**

* * *

The Elite SOLDIERS, three of Shinra's finest, stood in the VR room, Angeal feeling somewhat like a fifth wheel as Genesis and Sephiroth glared at each other, chests heaving from exertion and rage. Angeal saw the fire spark in his best friend's eyes, and knew their trouble was only about to begin. When Genesis got like this, in a prideful rage, he would throw common sense to the wind, and charge ahead recklessly, only caring about being right, or being the best.

Sephiroth, of course, was deemed to be the best, not Genesis, and it was a knowledge that stung the ginger-haired General from Banora more than he cared to admit. "You're no hero," Genesis spat, wielding his rapier over his head as he charged at the silver-haired general.

Sephiroth smirked, which only served to further anger Genesis. "Lazard seems to think that I am," he replied to the jibe coolly. "As does President Shinra."

_Damn him! So smug, so superior!_ Genesis fumed. He ran toward Sephiroth, blade pointed toward the man's chest, dead center, while Angeal tried to intervene from the side.

"No!" Genesis cried out, lobbing a low-level fire spell straight toward Angeal's face, momentarily stunning him. Sephiroth merely stood there, unmoving, until the very last second, ducking one shoulder away from the striking blade, his left hand slashing out with masamune, nearly cutting off Genesis's feet had he not jumped, clearing the weapon's blade.

"Bastard!" Genesis shouted, turning on his heel and facing Sephiroth; his comrade, now his foe, at least for the duration of the training session. Angeal had warned Genesis that he was taking this competition between himself and Sephiroth far too seriously, and perhaps he was.

But he couldn't stop himself, either. When fighting against Sephiroth, Genesis had never felt more angry, more alive...more _aroused_. He felt no shame in it, but had idly wondered if these mock battles were having the same effect on the seemingly impassive Sephiroth as well. If so, he was showing no outward signs of it, which added to Genesis's mounting frustration.

Sephiroth snarled, teeth bared as he dragged the point of masamune along the floor, charging straight toward Genesis, who simply stood there, throwing his head back to laugh. "Such anger in the mighty, unflappable Sephiroth!" Genesis said mockingly, grinning madly as he ducked and rolled, deftly avoiding the attack. He loved poking and prodding Sephiroth like this, though the man certainly knew how to get under _his_ skin just as well. It was a cat-and-mouse game that had been building in tension for months. "You are not _man_ enough to be the hero that this world needs," Genesis further taunted Sephiroth.

"Genesis, that's enough!" Angeal barked, standing just a few feet away from the two, ready to intervene. Though Sephiroth had a long fuse, Genesis was quite good at setting it off, and it was always on Angeal to play the peacemaker between the two. It was a role Angeal was frankly starting to tire of; he sometimes wished the two would just sort out their issues, whatever they were.

"Yes, _mother_," Genesis replied sarcastically, dramatically rolling his eyes toward Angeal, who grunted at him in disgust.

The general's face remained impassive as he halted, digging the point of his massive blade into the hollow of Genesis's chest. "Indeed, Genesis?" Sephiroth murmured, flicking away the blade quickly, but not until after he'd made a small, neat cut just above the clavicle, just enough to draw blood. Smirking, he holstered his sword as he stepped toward Genesis, closer, like a jungle cat stalking its prey. Sephiroth's nose was barely an inch away from Genesis's, and he grinned before whispering:

"_I'm more of a man than you are, Genesis Rhapsodos_," Sephiroth purred. "Perhaps I'll have to show you the hard way." He flashed a feral smile, his perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth showing, as Genesis raged inwardly. Then, before Genesis could even think of a proper, caustic comeback, Sephiroth turned on his heel and left, giving a voice command to the VR simulator to shut down.

"Come back here!" Genesis shouted, furious, throwing his sword to the ground. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Sephiroth paused at the door and turned around, chuckling. "The Seconds will need this room next, we need to vacate. Seems we will have to resume this session some other time. Come by my quarters later, after you've showered. _Both_ of you," Sephiroth emphasized, nodding at Angeal before leaving the VR room, and leaving the two Banorans alone.

"Both of us?" Genesis echoed, clearly displeased by this. "Angeal, you know I love you, but...I was hoping to see Sephiroth _alone_."

Angeal growled in reply, shaking his head as he picked up a bottle of sword oil, ready to polish the buster sword, though it had barely been used at all during their brief training session. "The two of you need to resolve this tension, whatever it is. I'm sick of being in the middle of it."

"So, I'll go to Sephiroth's by myself, then!" Genesis said brightly, putting on as if he was doing Angeal some sort of favor by offering. The truth of the matter was, there was an obvious tension between the two, though in Genesis's view, the tension was sexual in nature. He wasn't entirely sure yet if Sephiroth reciprocated those feelings, but he certainly couldn't find out if Angeal was around, either.

Angeal appeared dubious by the suggestion. "Sephiroth specifically said he wanted to see both of us," Angeal argued.

Genesis laughed, waving his hand. "So what?" he shot back, grinning widely. "It won't be the first time I didn't listen to Sephiroth. He's _not_ our commanding officer, Angeal. He's the same rank we are. I'll just say...that you fell ill after eating too much fried chocobo, or something."

"There is no honor in lying, Genesis," Angeal said, frowning. "And that is an especially transparent lie."

"I don't care," Genesis said with a sniff. "What's he going to do, send me to my room?"

"Be careful...perhaps he'll spank you," Angeal murmured, and then froze, realizing the innuendo behind his words. "I didn't mean - " he began, as Genesis doubled over into gales of laughter.

"Oh, Angeal! I can only hope for such a thing to happen," Genesis cut in, wiping tears from his eyes as he laughed. "Ha! You slay me, Angeal."

"You play with fire, Genesis," Angeal warned him, "and if you are not careful you _will_ get burned. I'm not sure what's going on between the two of you, but you need to settle things, once and for all. It's getting tiring."

Genesis suddenly felt a kernel of remorse; he knew Angeal was getting the short end of the stick with this, but he could not deny the attraction he felt toward Sephiroth. Yes, the man maddened him, but there was something more there, something well worth exploring, Genesis felt.

"Come, my friend," Genesis said smoothly, clapping a hand on Angeal's broad shoulders. "Off to the showers with us. We are quite ripe," he said with a laugh. "And let me handle Sephiroth," Genesis added with a wry grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings for this chapter: lemon! Big, fat, giant, yaoi lemon. You have been warned. PWP**

* * *

Sephiroth set out three brandy snifters on the mahogany bar, smirking a bit as he realized he'd more than likely only be needing two drinking glasses. Genesis had been angling to get him alone for some time now, Sephiroth knew it, but had told the fiery-haired First to bring Angeal with him - knowing damned well he wouldn't.

Still, Sephiroth would pretend to express surprise when Genesis showed up moments later - alone, and decked out in a rather flattering pair of black leather pants and a tight-fitting silvery shirt. The red duster he normally wore lay tucked around Genesis's arm as he gave Sephiroth a cocky grin.

"Angeal sends his regrets that he could not come this evening," Genesis said, the lie coming easily, and a fairly transparent one it was. A smile slowly crept over Sephiroth's face – he'd _known_ this would happen, really. Hoped it would happen. Genesis could be so damned predictable at times.

But, Genesis was not always so predictable. And it was those other times of unpredictability that Sephiroth hoped to see more of as the evening drew on. The brashness, the sudden show of temper – that competitive streak. All those things that both maddened Sephiroth, and made him want _more_ out of Genesis. Both in battle…and perhaps otherwise, though that was something they had yet to explore. Perhaps.

"I'm sorry to hear that Angeal could not come," Sephiroth murmured in replied, deftly taking one glass away and pouring the brandy into the two remaining snifters. "Curious...he seemed fine to me just a few hours ago. Has he suddenly taken ill?" Sephiroth handed a brandy to Genesis, his lips quirking into a smile. He knew damned well Angeal was fine.

"Yes, ill….something like that," Genesis replied, smiling around the curve of the glass as he sipped. "Dumbapple brandy? It's quite nice. So...why _did_ you want to see us this evening, Sephiroth?"

"Just a friendly gathering amongst three First Class Soldiers," Sephiroth replied coolly. "Minus one, of course," he added, raising his glass in a toast. "To Angeal."

"To Angeal," Genesis echoed, clinking his glass against Sephiroth's. Emboldened by the liquor, Genesis leaned in more closely, eye-to-eye with Sephiroth.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Genesis swirled the snifter around then downed the alcohol in a single swallow. Sephiroth's eyes traveled over the man's throat, watching the lean muscles of his neck working as the Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Hm?" Sephiroth murmured, with an air of feigned disinterest.

"Oh _come_ now, Sephiroth." Genesis murmured, grinning haughtily. "Surely you can't ignore this...tension, between the two of us? It's magnetic, is what it is. Face it...you can't resist me." Genesis spoke in a boastful tone without any modesty whatsoever; though immodesty was nothing unusual for the outspoken Banoran.

"You are indeed tense, Genesis," the general replied teasingly. "I suspect you are taking our virtual training sessions much too seriously."

"Am I?" Genesis said mockingly. He smirked, leaning on his elbows, chuckling. "I thought you were the serious one?"

"No, that would be Angeal," Sephiroth intoned drolly, rolling his eyes. Something about Genesis's easy, flirtatious manner put him at ease, and the general set his empty glass back down upon the table.

"Besides, your colorful outbursts _do_ break up the monotony of training, I must admit," Sephiroth added, grinning as Genesis glared at him.

"Outbursts? Hardly," Genesis scoffed. "I can't help that I am a passionate man, Sephiroth -"

"Don't think I haven't noticed," Sephiroth growled. suddenly reaching out and grabbing Genesis by his wrists, pulling him to his feet. He leaned in closely, breath tickling the hairs on the redheaded soldier's neck.

"Cut to the chase, you said," Sephiroth whispered, brushing his lips against Genesis's cheek. "Indeed..."

Sephiroth gave an appreciative growl - then, in one sudden, swift move, he grabbed Genesis by the wrists and pinned him against the wall, their faces bare millimeters apart.

"You remember our first training together, don't you, Sephiroth? Basic Swordsmanship, 101," Genesis murmured, heart thudding madly. "What was it again? First a thrust - then a parry, and a feint..."

"There will be no _feinting _this evening," Sephiroth quipped, smirking. "Not on my watch."

"How about parrying, then?" Genesis dared to ask. His smirk grew even wider than the one on Sephiroth's face. "Or...thrusting?"

"Genesis, how bold of you," Sephiroth admonished him, pretending to be shocked.

"Oh, come off of it, Sephiroth," Genesis said crossly. He hitched a leg around the General's lean hips, drawing him in. "There. Now tell me you don't feel _that_." Genesis shamelessly ground himself into Sephiroth's hipbone, knowing there was no way the general didn't feel _that_ poking into his hip.

Sephiroth chuckled. Oh, but he was enjoying this game. "Parrying indeed," Sephiroth purred. "Now, now, Genesis...that, was more of a _riposte _than a parry," he observed dryly. Genesis's fingers worked up through the silver silk of Sephiroth's hair, gripping it near the roots as he pulled the general in for a searing kiss.

"And we find ourselves corps-a-corps," Genesis whispered, dipping into his repository of fencing terms. Sephiroth tsked him.

"You know _corps-a-corps_ is an illegal move in a match, Genesis," Sephiroth chided. His fingers flew out and captured a stray wisp of russet hair, tucking it behind the Red General's ear.

"This is no fencing match, Sephiroth," Genesis retorted. He was aching for this man, and growing impatient with this cat-and-mouse game they were playing the longer it went on.

"Oh...but isn't it?" Sephiroth murmured, slowly drawing Genesis away from the wall. He kissed him again, and then drew back, holding him at arm's length before motioning to him.

"Some might call it foreplay," Genesis suggested, and Sephiroth laughed.

"Come," Sephiroth said simply as he beckoned and led the way toward the bedroom, and Genesis began to cackle.

"Come? You first," Genesis rejoined.

"You drive me insane," Sephiroth returned, smiling. How long had he been wanting this, and denying himself? Far too long, the general reasoned.

Sephiroth's bedroom reflected his style and personality; modern, sleek, done in shades of black, white, silver and gray. The only color to be found in the room was a bunch of materia in little display boxes on the black lacquered dresser.

"How charming," Genesis said mockingly, tossing his hair. "You know, I don't require those_ little balls_ to summon magic, I just _do_ it."

"I don't require little balls either," Sephiroth replied with an impossibly straight face, reclining on the edge of the bed with legs akimbo as Genesis stood above him, biting his lip and idly wondering how the man managed to look that damned sexy while _slouching,_ for Minerva's sake.

It was unfair. Sephiroth didn't even have to try to be a sexy beast, he simply _was_. _You're not so bad yourself_, _Rhapsodos_, Genesis told himself, giving himself a metaphorical kick in the ass. He'd spent a lifetime building himself up after his parents had torn him down, and right now was not a good time for any self-doubt. Every now and then he would have to silently hush that little voice in his head telling him he wasn't good enough - because damn it, he was. Good enough to take the Silver Demon of Wutai as a lover, even.

"Tell me, Genesis," Sephiroth began, taking Genesis's gloved hands in his own, pulling him down to straddle him.

"Tell you what?" Genesis replied, utterly curious. What was with all the pillow talk? Why start up a conversation now? Genesis was ready to get down to business, as it were.

"Tell me what goes through your head when you get that wicked, faraway gleam in your eye."

Genesis laughed, easing down upon the general's body - gods, he had a torso that could go on forever, not to mention those _legs_ \- and shifted himself into a more comfortable position. "I was thinking how unbelievably attractive we must look together," Genesis replied. "And that it was about time this happened. We've been dancing around each other for far too long."

Sephiroth laughed heartily. "Well…you can see for yourself, how we look together…if you'd like. Look up," he said, gesturing toward the ceiling. Genesis tilted his head upward toward the ceiling, and his jaw dropped.

"Mirrors on the ceiling," Genesis whispered, the look of awe quickly turning into the devilish smirk Sephiroth knew and loved.

"Mm," Sephiroth murmured into Genesis's hair. The other SOLDIER moaned, then it seemed as it every last nerve ending tingled as he felt a tongue lap at his ear, the dangling earring gently hitting against his neck. Then, the familiar weight of the silver earring tugging at Genesis's lobe vanished.

Sephiroth was sucking on his earring. Genesis shifted and moaned, nearly coming in his pants right then and there. It was an odd yet utterly erotic sensation, feeling the hot breath in his ear as Sephiroth's hands, gentle yet insistent, ran up Genesis's torso, quickly ridding him of his gauzy, silver-metallic shirt.

"Don't - don't swallow it," Genesis cautioned. "The earring, I mean. It's custom made." He swore he could feel Sephiroth's lips, those gorgeous, sultry lips, break into a smile around his ear lobe.

Cheeky bastard. No, he wasn't about to let General Sephiroth make him lose it in his pants before they were even _off_. "I know what you meant, Genesis," Sephiroth murmured. "Though…there are other things I might swallow."

"Fuck, Sephiroth," Genesis heaved. "Pants. _Off_. Clothes. _Off_." He was at the point where he could barely form the words, to hell with forming an actual coherent _sentence_.

"So eloquent," Sephiroth murmured, reluctantly releasing the earlobe. He grinned. "Very well, Genesis." He lay back down amongst the satiny, charcoal-toned bedding, slowly easing off the leather pants that clung to him like a second skin; the shirt was soon tossed to the side as well, Sephiroth not caring where it went.

"You have indeed been blessed by the goddess, Sephiroth," Genesis remarked, his eye roving up and down the perfect, alabaster skin, the chiseled lean muscle. Not a mark upon him, not one battle scar, despite his reputation as a fearsome warrior.

Sephiroth, the most famous of all of SOLDIER, the silver-haired demon of Wutai, was _perfect_. Genesis took in all his splendor with an appreciative and lusty eye, his head dipping down as he pushed Sephiroth back onto the bed, none-too-gently.

"You are still clothed," Sephiroth observed, sounding the slightest bit perturbed. "Well…the pants, anyway."

"Am I?" Genesis murmured, running his tongue along the underside of the general's cock. "I suppose I will have to do something about that...later." He grinned as he heard Sephiroth make a noise that sounded something like _mmmm_.

"Not later," Sephiroth said gruffly, shoving Genesis back. "Now." A _zzzzzk_ sound was heard as Sephiroth slowly unzipped the leather pants, torturously slow in his movements. He knew that he was driving Genesis mad with desire; after all, that was part of his plan.

Sephiroth also knew it chafed Genesis's pride to be ordered around. But that anger, that spark that Genesis had displayed more than once in front of Sephiroth, could explode into passionate fireworks...given the proper accelerant.

And Sephiroth felt he could be that accelerant. As he roughly yanked off the leather pants, he felt Genesis stiffen beneath him, grinning as he heard a snarl come from those full, kissable lips.

"You're manhandling me," Genesis commented, though he was hooking a toe inside his trouser leg, helping Sephiroth to get them off.

"Is that a complaint?" Sephiroth murmured, lifting one of the bare legs up to his shoulder, gliding his tongue down the calf, toward the back of the knee, onto the inner thigh.

"Hardly," Genesis scoffed, cock witching as Sephiroth settled his weight square upon his pelvis, lips brushing against the Banoran general's.

"You want this...truly want this?" Genesis asked quietly. That hateful little voice of doubt had popped up again, that voice that told Genesis this was just a game, just a cocktease, and come morning, all would be forgotten. That he would be forgotten.

"I want this..." Sephiroth whispered, kissing Genesis again deeply. "I want this," he repeated, "and whatever else may come after. But haven't we talked enough, Gen?" Sephiroth's fingers worked a few strands of hair out of Genesis's eyes as he kissed him; soft little tender kisses and nibbles up and down the man's clavicle.

"You're right," Genesis gave in. "Enough...talk. Show me what you're made of, Seph." The general paused in his ministrations to laugh.

"Another challenge," Sephiroth whispered, repositioning himself; he could feel Genesis's heart hammering away against his own, their chests touching.

"I believe - that I am up for that challenge," Sephiroth growled, and slid into Genesis with a single, swift motion, eliciting a keening cry from the lusty Banoran.

"You most certainly are," Genesis gasped, wrapping his legs around Sephiroth's torso, urging him with whispered endearments and raspy cries of passion.

The mirrors...Genesis suddenly remembered, and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes shot open, one hand reaching down to stroke himself; seeing Sephiroth's shoulder and back muscles flexing with every thrust; seeing the silken drape of silver hair sticking to his lover's sweat-sheened back, was perhaps the most erotic thing Genesis had ever seen in his life.

He wanted Sephiroth to see it as well, and pushed his lover into a roll until he was on his back, and Genesis was riding him. "Look up, Seph. Look up and see...how beautiful we look, when we come together."

Sephiroth gave an appreciative growl, and smacked Genesis in the ass, grasping his hips. He looked up at the ceiling, as did Genesis, and the look on the redhead's face told Sephiroth that his lover was very close indeed.

"Don't stop doing that, Gen," Sephiroth encouraged him, taking his hand and placing it back over his shaft. "Touch yourself. Go on. Do it," he ordered.

Genesis gave a saucy grin, but obeyed; hell, it wasn't something he'd _wanted_ to stop, he was simply shifting position and had to move his hand. Every upward thrust from Sephiroth seemed to chip away at the weak semblance of control he'd _thought_ he had.

"Oh, I'll do it, Seph," Genesis purred, moving his hand up and down. "Just - don't stop - " Sephiroth grinned, and with no warning, flipped Genesis back over, hooking one leg over his arm as he drove in deeper.

"I'm _not_ stopping," Sephiroth promised. "I never - leave anything - unfinished - " Genesis was pleased to see that the general's breathing became strained; he huffed and panted, snapping and rolling his hips as he came to his peak, collapsing on one elbow as he felt himself release into his lover.

"And I never leave anyone...unsatisfied..." Genesis exclaimed, letting go with a roar, coating Sephiroth in a sticky sheen. Finally, Genesis collapsed as well, his head rollling back into the pillows as Sephiroth slowly pulled out, scooting up next to him.

"Now look up," Sephiroth whispered, curling an arm around Genesis's torso. They both smiled.

"Hmm," Genesis murmured, smiling. "What an attractive looking pair. You know...they both look very well sated."

"Very," Sephiroth agreed, kissing his lover on the cheek. "Though we are both in need of a bath," he added, smirking.

"Mmm," Genesis hummed, turning to Sephiroth for a kiss. He tugged the general's bottom lip between his teeth and smiled. "That...sounds quite lovely." They kissed again, only stopping when Genesis began laughing softly.

Sephiroth paused to ask the obvious question. "And what is so damned funny at this moment, Genesis?" he demanded.

"I was thinking...isn't it a shame Angeal couldn't join us?" Genesis murmured, his eyes gleaming devilishly.

"You are completely horrible, Gen," Sephiroth replied, smirking.

"I am," Genesis admitted without shame. "And you love it - don't deny it, Seph."

"Perhaps," Sephiroth said mysteriously, drawing his arm tightly around Genesis. "...Perhaps."


End file.
